Conspiracy
The crime of conspiracy was the act of collaborating with other persons to advance another criminal activity or other plot concealed from the general public. Those who participated in a conspiracy were known as conspirators. The captain of the Takret Militia threatened Jonathan Archer that he'd be charged with criminal conspiracy when the Takret brought to their homeworld. ( ) In 2267, paranoid Starfleet officer Benjamin Finney, shortly after unsuccessfully trying to frame James T. Kirk, accused both Kirk and Starfleet in general of having conspired against him to prevent him being given command of the . ( ) Later that year, Trelane accused James T. Kirk of conspiracy after Kirk began to resist Trelane's imprisonment of him. ( ) In 2286, the crew of the , led by Kirk, was charged with conspiracy after they retrieved Captain Spock from the Genesis Planet. The conspiracy, as charged, had led to acts of assault, sabotage, theft, and destruction of Federation property. All of the charges except for one were summarily dismissed by the President of the Federation. ( ) In 2364, a species of parasitic beings infiltrated Starfleet Command. Admiral Gregory Quinn was the first to suspect a conspiracy was going on at the highest levels of Starfleet. The alien plot was foiled by the efforts of the crew of the and Admiral Norah Satie, among others. ( ) In 2367, suspected sabotage of a dilithium chamber hatch led to suspicion of a conspiracy onboard the Enterprise-D. Though it was ultimately determined to be an accident, Admiral Norah Satie began a wide-ranging inquiry into the potential conspiracy aboard the vessel, one Captain Jean-Luc Picard likened to a drumhead trial. The inquiry was brought to an abrupt halt when Satie went into a rage after Picard used own father's words against her and Vice Admiral Thomas Henry, disgusted, walked out of the proceedings. ( ) In 2368, Captain Picard became convinced that the crew of the Enterprise-D had become involved in a conspiracy after Ensign Ro Laren revealed to him that she had been assigned to the vessel on a secret mission by Admiral Kennelly under the apparently false pretense that Bajoran terrorists had attacked the Federation colony on Solarion IV. He decided to launch a secret mission of his own to reveal the truth. ( ) That same year, Cadet Nicholas Locarno convinced fellow Nova Squadron members Sito Jaxa, Jean Hajar, and Wesley Crusher to participate in a (ultimately unsuccessful) cover-up of their attempt at the Kolvoord Starburst (which had resulted in the death of fellow member Joshua Albert) by pretending they had been executing a Yeager loop instead. ( ) In 2369, the senior staff of Deep Space 9 talked about a way to arrest the Bajoran Kohn-Ma terrorist Tahna Los. Doctor Julian Bashir proposed that they could charge him with conspiracy, and Constable Odo mentioned that conspiracy was a crime. ( ) The same year, Commander Benjamin Sisko was able to prevent an assassination attempt on Vedek Bareil Antos. When he talked with Major Kira Nerys after this incident and the assassin Neela was interrogated, both Sisko and Kira believed they couldn't prove any connection to Vedek Winn Adami, and Neela was the only one who was accused of conspiracy. ( ) When Seska stole mushrooms from Neelix's galley to prepare mushroom soup for Chakotay, the first officer learned about this criminal act while enjoying the soup. He thanked Seska for including him in this criminal conspiracy and reported it. ( ) In 2374, Captain Benjamin Sisko successfully conspired with Elim Garak to bring the Romulan Star Empire into the Dominion War. ( ) In 2377, Kadan conspired with the Quarren Ministry of Health and officials from Quarren Criminal Investigations to abduct aliens to relieve a massive labor shortage. This also included altering their memories so the victims would not realize their situation, and would actually be happy to be working on Quarra. personnel were victims of this conspiracy, as were numerous others. After being discovered, the Quarren ambassador promised that all the victims would be freed. ( ) In an alternate 2390, Captain Geordi La Forge told the renegade Chakotay that charges of conspiracy to violate the Temporal Prime Directive would be dropped if he, Harry Kim, and Tessa Omond surrendered themselves and a Borg temporal transmitter in their possession. Tessa pointed out that such an offer had little meaning to them, as, if their plan to prevent the USS ''Voyager from crashing in the Takara sector was successful, the timeline would be changed and the charges would not exist.'' ( ) Khitomer :Main article: Khitomer conspiracy The Khitomer conspiracy was a plot in 2293 to sabotage peace talks between the Federation and the Klingon Empire by assassinating Chancellor Gorkon as well as the Federation President, and framing the opposite side for the murders. Alternate reality :Main article: Militarization conspiracy From 2258 of the alternate reality, Section 31, led by Admiral , conspired to militarize Starfleet for war against the Klingon Empire. Marcus recruited the war criminal , under the name of John Harrison, to design ships and weapons. Khan planned to smuggle out his fellow Augments in a series of advanced long-range torpedoes. However, he fled by the following year, when his plan was exposed, leading him to commit vengeful attacks on the Kelvin Memorial Archive and Starfleet Headquarters. Marcus attempted to cover up the conspiracy by ordering to execute "Harrison" with the photon torpedoes he had attempted to smuggle his crew in. However, Kirk learned the truth when he chose to arrest Khan instead of bombing him from orbit. Marcus came in the , and, when it became clear Kirk wanted to bring Khan to trial and expose the conspiracy, he attempted to destroy the , but was prevented from doing so. ( ) External links * * * Category:Crimes